Tremble For My Beloved
by Land of The Delta Blues
Summary: Goren is abducted by a pair of serial killers who commit their murders in a very odd fashion. Eames races to save him before it's too late, while trying to conceal a secret that will change both of them forever.
1. Chapter 1

My partner, Robert Goren, and I walk towards the crime scene. The body of John Gehring had been discovered, bound, gagged and severely beaten. Goren bends down next to the corpse and begins to examine the head. "He's got a broken nose."

I can see that besides the broken nose, he has two obviously premortem black eyes, and his leg is in a funny position. The body is in a abandoned warehouse.

"Eames, help me turn over the body." Goren asks, and I help him to move the corpse.

"Look, whoever killed him tasered him first to subdue him." I notice the taser remarks on the back of his neck.

Just then Goren points something else out "His skin's pruned up."

"Maybe he was submerged in water for a long time?" I suggest.

"Nope, see there's no petechial hemorrhaging like there would be if he was drowned. If your not convinced you can check for yourself."

"No thanks, I just ate."

Goren laughs at my comment, but doesn't press further.

I'm about to say something else, but that's before I get a really good look at John's face. Even with his face splattered in blood, his nose broken and his eyes glazed over in panic, he looks eerily familiar. I know I haven't met him , so where have I seen that face before? I look at my partner and that's when it hits me, John Gehring looks like my partner. I feel my breath hitch in my throat, "It's probably just a coincidence Alex. I'm sure there's a lot of men in New York City that look like Goren." I mumble to myself.

That doesn't help me any, I know I'm lying solely to calm myself. There aren't very many men who look like my partner. He's a large intimidating mountain of a man, with dark curly hair and a beard that I would just love to shave off (Okay, I admit, I fantasize about that maybe a tad bit too much). I just happen to glance at the victim's file which I had tucked under my arm, when I look at where the victim lived I'm certain this is not a matter of the victim accidently looking like one of the officers that reported to the crime scene, John Gehring lived in the same apartment building as my partner.


	2. Chapter 2

Apparently I must have froze up at that moment, because the next thing I know Goren is waving a large latex gloved hand in front of my face and repeating my name over and over.

I blink twice before looking at him, then trying to see if he can figure out what I'm worried about, ask "Doesn't the victim look familiar?"

"No," he does that adorable tilt of his whole upper body as he tries to get a better look at the victim's face.

I want to scream or cry out how obvious it is that he was the intended target, but I don't. Hopefully he'll figure it out before it's to late.

No, I can't risk my partner getting hurt, "Look closer."

He looks frustrated, "Eames I don't know what you're trying to get at here."

"Look at his picture in the file." I hand him the file folder.

He takes a good long look at John's face before he finally sees what I already saw.

"Alex, with how many people there are living in New York City, it's nothing more than a coincedence."

I try pleading with him, finally I just say "If you refuse to stay somewhere else for at least tonight for your own safety, could you at least stay at my house to keep me company, I get lonely." I can't believe I just said that, I think I'm loosing it because that probably came off sounding really slutty.

"Okay, fine!" he finally agrees. By the time we're done at the crime scene it's too late to really investigate anymore, so we head back to my house.

"I need a shower." I groan as soon as I unlock the door.

"I'll order carryout while you get cleaned up. Is Thai okay?" Goren responds.

I just nod before taking off towards the shower. The warm water feels good, and it seems to wash all my worries away. I get out of the shower, towel off and slip into a warm pair of grey sweatpants, and a grey tank top. That's when I hear footsteps. At first I don't think anything of it, until I walk into the living room and see that Goren is asleep on the couch.

The next thing I know, somebody hits me over the head and everything goes black.


	3. Chapter 3

If you want to hear another side of this story, you can read it in Kris Taylor my CSI:NY fic. I know in the letter it says that Goren is a low life, so let's get some things cleared up here first, I adore him I do not think he is a low life that is just the very evil guy in this story that thinks that.

* * *

I don't know how long it is before I wake up, but when I do i'm lying in the same place I collapsed in except I can see a crimson puddle nearby. I get up slowly, and that's when I see the note from the kidnappers.

**_Dear Detective Eames,_**

**_Your partner is such a stupid, stupid excuse of a genius. In fact, he immediately worried about protecting you when he should have been watching for my accomplice who had one of your kitchen knives. I replaced it in it's holder, but the blood would not come out, I'm terribly sorry because it was such a fine piece of cutler, too fine of a piece to ruin on a low life like Robert Goren. As for your partner I didn't kill him , YET, I want the time to torture him and make him suffer, simply because I can. _**

The only signature is a bloody smudge, i'm assuming the blood is my partner's. I'm definatly shocked, how could this happen? How did the kidnapper know where Goren was? What kind of unspeakable torture is my partner going through now? (on second thought, I don't want to know what kind of torture he's going through I just want to save him.) I look at the clock on the wall, it's 7:30 a.m., meaning i've been out for nearly twelve hours. I look around at the damage, as I dial 911, one of the things I notice is that the mirror in my entrance hall is broken, and the center of the crack is a nasty bloodstain like somebody was slammed into it. That's when I notice a piece of it lying on the floor nearby, there's blood on it too, but the pattern appears different (i'm no master at this stuff though) I notice, that there's blood on the sharp end and and on the dull end of the glass, but none in the middle. That's when it hits me, it's like it was used as a makeshift weapon, but the kidnapper stated that his accomplice had a knife (I can see the kitchen from here and one of the knives is definatly stained with blood) so why would he use a glass shard if he had a perfectly good knife? I don't take anymore time to think about it, because time is crucial and I want to see my partner alive again, in one desperate moment I even find myself thinking that I will do anything to get him back.

At first nothing comes out coheretly, and the speaker at the other end has to ask me to repeat what i'm trying to say several times. Finally he understands me, and tells me that a team of CSI's will be out shortly.

* * *

Sorry about making this another short chapter, but like I said, there's another story i'm working on where Goren's kidnapping (I call it man stealing because he's not a kid and man napping sounds too much like what he was doing last chapter, which was taking a nap in case you don't get it)


	4. Chapter 4

In case you can't figure it out, italics=Eames thoughts.

* * *

Detective Flack walks up to me. "I have a few questions I need to ask you about your partner's abduction."

I try remain calm "Okay, ask what you need to ask."

"When was the last time you saw your partner?"

"Last night, I had just got out of the shower and he was asleep on my couch."

"Does Detective Goren "sleepover" at your place often?"

_"Not since we um ended up drunk together six weeks ago and well we um_..._"_ I think. "No, not recently." I reply.

"That wasn't exactly my question, but i'll bite, why hasn't he slept over recently."

"Um, we only make a night of it when there's too much paperwork to finish easily and there hasn't been that much paperwork lately." _"the truth is it's akward, you had sex with him and it's too awkward to face the elephant in the room."_

I don't know if he believes me, but he decides to ask the next question "Did your partner have any enemies, anyone who might want him dead?"

I snort "I think you can answer that one yourself."

"You know him better than I do, I need names."

"Hold on..." I feel my stomach lurch, within seconds I am up off the ambulance and hurling into one of my lovely decorative shrubs. _"What's wrong with me? Oh no, not that, I can't be, can I?"_

"Are you okay?" Flack asks.

"I think I have the flu or something." I lie. This time I know he doesn't believe me.

"Look, if you are hiding something we need to know, it could make you seem involved in the abduction somehow if you continue to hide whatever it is."

"Look at me, do I look like somebody who would hurt their partner, I have always trusted him above anyone else, and I have a feeling once I know he's safe we'll either become even more close or very distant."

He just looks at me strangely.

* * *

Okay I know the secret is kind of obvious and cliche, but i'm a B/A shipper and I thought a secret would add to the story( and the only secret I could think of was the secret I used.) Reviews are appreciated and even constructive criticism helps. Look for another side of this story in my CSI:NY fic Kris Taylor.


	5. Chapter 5

I know for a fact that this chapter is accurate, I unfortunatly had to ride in an ambulance recently. I however did not zone out and think about Goren when the EMTs were asking me questions LOL.

* * *

As the EMTs strap me to the stretcher my mind wanders to the man who is my partner, my friend and more recently the father of my unborn child _"I love him, I'm beyond caring what the world will think of me if I tell the truth about my feelings for him. I hope it's not too late to admit to him how selfish i've been, only worrying about how he affects my career. I guess I was afraid because what I had with Joe was far from love, I was just one of the guys to him. How could I think Bobby would be like that, he isn't like that. He really cares about me and at times especially in the past six weeks i've just been plain rude to him. I don't deserve his love, yet I constantly receive it, how can I ever repay him?"_

That's when one of the EMT's snaps me out of it "Miss, can you tell us your name?" from his look I can tell that this isn't the first time he's asked this question. _"Great, because I zoned out, they're going to think I have brain damage and can't remember my own name."_

"Alexandra Kathryn Eames."

"Okay, Miss Eames, how old are you?"

"Thirty Seven." I try to be quick and clear with my answer so maybe they'll forget that I "forgot" my name.

"What day of the week is it?"

"Saturday."

"Who is our current president?"

"Obama."

"When is your birthday?"

"May Twenty Seventh, 1972"

"Are you allergic to any medications?"

"Yeah, Erythromycin." I wince as my head begins to throb.

"How much do you weigh?"

"About 115 lbs."

"Can you tell me exactly what happened?"

"Where do you want me to start?"

"What was happening right before you got hurt."

I close my eyes in an attempt to think and he immediatly says "No don't do that, if you have a concussion, falling asleep could be very dangerous."

I groan, but comply "I was in my bedroom, getting dressed, when I heard footsteps, my first thought was that it was my partner, Bobby Goren, but when I left my bedroom he was asleep on my couch. That's when somebody hits me over the head. I was out for about twelve hours."

"Were you two romantically involved?"

"What does that have to do with trying to figure out if I have a concussion?"

"Nothing, I was trying to make small talk." the EMT says.

I debate whether or not to tell the truth, that's when I realize that the pregnancy will come out sooner or later so I better tell the truth now "Sort of, six weeks ago we had a one night stand, now i'm pregnant."

The young EMT's jaw drops, apparently he's never had a patient confess something like this before.

* * *

Like I said at the begining of this chapter I unfortunatly know from experience that this chapter is accurate. Right down to the EMT trying to make small talk, although I believe my EMT's question was "Do you know any Fletchers?" (she ended up being my principal's sister) and I also wondered what it had to do with trying to figure out if I had head trauma (I was in a car wreck, my driver's ed car got rear ended and my head hit the steering wheel so I got a free ambulance ride (lucky me) no serious injuries just very sore)


	6. Chapter 6

The ambulance ride of course does not go smoothly, I don't need an ambulance I need to be at work, looking for my partner. Instead i'm supposed to stay in the hospital for observation because they think I might have brain trauma. I am sure I must be fine, but since I blacked out for twelve hours and then "forgot" my name, the doctor's have to be careful.

As soon as the ambulance arrives at the hospital, the EMTs wheel me into a examine room. I hate being completly strapped down. The doctor walks into the room "Well we need to get some X-rays of your head to make sure you don't have brain damage, I hear you were out for quite some time and then you seemed to have trouble remembering your name."

"Look at me Doctor," I try to be as imposing as I can while strapped completely down, unfortunately that isn't very "I did not forget my name, I zoned out."

"That's what they all say. I know you must be in a lot of pain, but you don't need to have an anger problem." he's trying to make me feel better, but he makes me feel worse.

"I am not in a lot of pain, I do not have an anger problem, I do however have a problem with stupid doctors who insist on running tests when the only problem I have is that a man I really care about was stabbed and then abducted from my own home!" I shout at him.

He steps back and mumbles something about mental problems. He leaves, muttering something to a nurse about being careful while unstrapping the "crazy lady".

The nurse walks nervously into the room, obviously she believes the doctor, if they think i'm crazy I hope they never have to give medical treatment to my partner. Thinking about him makes me want to cry, but if I get emotional it will not be interpeted right.

"Okay, we're going to need to get some X-Rays," the nurse says.

"Don't think that's a good idea,"

She looks at me funny.

"If I remember correctly, you can't preform X-Rays on pregnant women."

"You're pregnant?"

"Um, yes I just found out today."

The nurse looks exasperated. "You didn't mention this before!"

"You never asked, but I feel it's important now. I don't even need to be here, there is blood all over my living room and kitchen, the blood is not mine, I am fine. The blood does however belong to a man that I am very much in love with, if I do not find him soon, he could die. I need to get out of here so I can find him." I can tell that the nurse is not liking hearing this at all, somehow even though I would never do this under normal circumstances I find myself suddenly eager to make her loose her composure maybe enough that she'll faint and I can somehow get out of here. I never thought I'd be doing this for my partner. Then again, I never thought any of this would happen, but here I am trying to make a nurse faint so I can leave a hospital and rescue the father of my unborn child. If somebody had told me a couple of months ago that come late October I'd be doing this, I would have laughed at them, however now nothing seems to be more logical. I keep pushing and trying to seem crazy and maybe a little scary, I guess I learned something from working almost ten years with Major Case Squad's "nutcase."

"Do you know how horrible it is to wake up and find yourself surrounded by blood and to know that it belongs to someone you care about? He was hurt while I was lying there unconcious and he was stabbed with my own kitchen knife, which was then replaced in the holder..." it works, she faints. At least she got the restraints undone before passing out. I look around to make sure no one is watching before I get off the stretcher which was naturally very uncomfortable. Right as I reach the end of the hall, a doctor enters the room I was in. I don't wait to find out what happens next.

* * *

Okay, I admit Alex is probably very out of character this chapter, but you don't expect her to actually act normal when Bobby's missing do you (and admit it, it's a pretty funny to picture her trying to make a nurse faint and then sneaking out of a hospital)? Tell me what you think, constructive criticism as well as good reviews accepted.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm just about free when I suddenly Ross walks up to me "Eames what are you doing, did they release you already?" he asks.

I poke the floor with my toe and decide that I need shoes as I answer his questions "I don't need medical attention, I need to find my partner."

"You slept with him didn't you?" Ross asks almost seemingly out of nowhere.

"Whoa, um how did you find out about that?" I'm a little caught off guard.

"Danny Messer from the crime lab is going around telling everybody that you're pregnant by Goren, is this true?"

"Yes" I try not to seem nervous, but I'm suddenly scared that Ross will end our partnership.

"Well, I'm not going to sever your partnership, that would just be stupid especially since your partner is missing."

I breathe a sigh of relief.

"On one condition." Ross states.

"What's that?" I ask warily.

"Next time the two of you have intercourse, use a condom."

I decide not to point out that a person cannot get pregnant while they are already pregnant and my partner doesn't have STDs, I'm just glad that it's a fair compromise. Now I just need to get out of here and save my partner. I can't imagine what kind of hell he's going through.

"I need to get out of here." I continue to look at my grey socks, suddenly feeling like they are the most interesting thing in the room.

"If the doctors haven't released you yet you can't leave."

"I don't care what the damn doctors have to say! I care about my partner! I need to find him before they kill him!" I find myself wondering when I became this person, this woman who is reckless and a bit crazy. Who risks her life and sanity for a man with no family, with few friends, a man who I am no doubt in love with. All I know for sure is that if I loose him my heart will be broken beyond repair.

"I need to get out of here," I repeat more slowly.

"Fine," Ross finally listens to me.

* * *

Two hours later I'm sitting in the break room of 1PP wearing clean, fresh clothes but more importantly I'm studying the evidence from the crime scene. Nichols and Porter sit across the table from me, also poring over the evidence. Ross walks in.

"So what have we got?" he asks.

"Nothing boss," Porter groans.

Ross turns to me "Eames, did you notice anything strange about you lov.. I mean partner." _the idiot was about to say lover. Why won't the bastard leave me alone about it._

"He's been more tense lately," (_probably my fault, I've been an ass to him lately, will he ever forgive me) _I respond.

"Do you know why he was tense?"

I hang my head " I believe Detective Goren was under the impression that I was angry with him. That I might want a new partner."

"Were you angry with him? Did you want a new partner?"

"I was angry with myself for drinking too much , sleeping with him and well.. ( I ignore the stares that Nichols and Porter are now giving me) I may have took my anger out on him to hide the emotions I really felt. I could never ask for a better partner, even though of course he's not an easy partner to have. I just want to see him alive again."

I try to hide the emotions overwhelming me, probably due in part to the unbalanced hormones my pregnant body now contains and due in part to what feels like a part of me being ripped out. That's when I feel my stomach lurch again.

"I need to go." I rush towards the ladies room, barely getting into the stall before I vomit violently.

I exit the stall and wash my hands, that's when Porter walks in "Are you okay?"

I nearly scream NO I'M NOT OKAY, MY PARTNER IS BEING TORTURED AS WE SPEAK!!! but I compose myself, "morning sickness."

"Oh, so Messer was right?"

"Yes, and if it weren't for the fact that he's got a family to provide for, I'd murder him for blurting that out."

I don't say anything else as I wipe my hands on a towel and toss it into the trash before leaving.

When I renter the break room Nichols looks up from the file he is reading "Crime lab identified one of the abductors. When they tried to track him down, they discovered he had been killed, body was two blocks from your house. Detective Flack is going to interview his widow.

"I want to help with the interview," I blurt out.

"Okay," Ross walks in. "I'll tell Flack."

"Good"

Ross pulls out his cellphone and begins to dial the number.


	8. Chapter 8

I am just about to be able to do something to help my partner when suddenly Stella Bonasera walks in " Alex Eames, you're under arrest."

I immediatly know why, they think I look guilty, but are they really that stupid?

A half an hour later I am in interrogation room sitting on the wrong side of the table when Stella walks in.

I try not to show how much this is getting to me, the whole abduction thing and then me as a suspect but it's hard to keep my composure. There's only one person I want to talk to right now, and well if I could talk to him I wouldn't be here in the first place.

"You know why you're here don't you?" Stella asks.

I decide not to respond, I'm not going to make this easy, especially since I'm innocent.

"You had your police partner abducted and possibly murdered. I'd think you'd be a whole lot smarter about covering it up."

I still refuse to even look up from the floor where I am staring trying to hide the silent tears that came suprisingly easy.

The interrogation seems to drone on with me getting more and more disgusted by the accusations, when Danny Messer pops into the room.

"Stella, a minute?"

I continue to stare at the floor as she leaves. I wish I had a better game plan, but I know when the suspect won't cooperate it annoys the hell out of cops.

After several minutes Stella comes back into the room "We have found new evidence that exonerates you."

* * *

Ready to find out what the evidence that proves Alex didn't have Bobby abducted is... Well tune into the next chapter, I'm warning you, it isn't going to be pretty.


	9. Chapter 9

For the first time I look up from the floor. Stella looks very worried and disturbed.

"A package was left from the abductor, in it were a video of your partner being tortured and a severed finger, the techs matched DNA from the finger to your partner's DNA."

"Oh God no. " my already cracked composure falters even more. However I try not to let it show, "the video, was there any background noise that might hint where he was at?"

"The abductor was very careful about that, however her voice does sound familiar, the techs are trying to ID her, but she's smart she keeps her face out of the light. She did mention something about being the lover of a Nicole Wallace, does that name ring any bells?"

I begin speaking without pausing "Nicole Wallace was a serial killer that taunted Goren for many years. She even killed his brother Frank two years ago, shortly afterwards she was murdered by Declan Gage, Goren's mentor. It is possible that this young woman blames my partner for Nicole's death." I clutch the back of the chair to try to keep from loosing my balance and falling to the interrogation room floor. I feel weak, that's when I realise that the last time I ate was lunch, yesterday, with Goren. That's when I finally do collapse.

I wake up several minutes later on the break room couch with Stella and Danny standing over me worried.

"Are you okay?" Stella asks.

I am about to get up and ask to see the video that the abductor left when my stomach growls loudly in protest.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Yesterday, lunch with my partner. I'll be fine, I'll just eat a doughnut." I lie.

Apparently that's not good enough for either of them.

"C'mon, you need to eat more than that. Your partner won't benefit from you being too weak to save him." Stella groans.

Finally I comply even though I really don't want a sandwich.

When we arrive back at the precinct, Rodgers is waiting by my desk looking visibly shaken. "I found epithelials under John Gehring's nails so I sent them to be analyzed for DNA. I think you're going to want to know the results. It's my lab tech Siobhan Wessly. She most likely has Goren too."

I try to be all business despite how I feel "We need Wessly's address, she's probably holding him there."

A young detective scuttles off to retrieve the address and returns minutes later. I recognize it as belonging to a house in a small suburb.

I try to remain collected and logical even as a surge of relief fills me, if all goes well I will soon have my partner back with me.

* * *

But all will not go well, read the next chapter to find out what happens. Oh and sorry about the finger, I had briefly debated on whether or not to actually paralyze him, but I'm not that cruel.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry I've took so long to update, but I got a bit caught up in another fandom/pairing, by my profile you can probably tell which one. Oh and in case you haven't figured out, on Wikipedia Stevens name was originally listed as Porter (at the time I started this), so Porter is Stevens.

* * *

Somehow during the planning I manage to return to the cold calculating Alexandra Eames that everyone knows, hiding the tortured lover of a missing man persona that threatens to push through.

The drive is long and grueling, and my stomach knots and unknots several times before we arrive.

We pull up outside a pleasant looking yellow house, there are even flowers in the front yard, what a contradiction to all the gore inside.

Ross comes over to me, "You sure you're ready for this?"

I swallow and bite back the angry tears that begin to form, "Bobby would do the same for me."

I slip on my vest just in time to hear a gun discharge somewhere in the house. My first thought is _"Oh my god, they killed him when they knew we were coming." _that thought combined with the hormones causes a few tears to fall.

I brush them away, "Lets go." I say grimly before we take positions, guns drawn.

"NYPD, open up!" Ross yells before breaking down the door when it remains unanswered.

We enter and split up to check the house, me and Ross going one direction, Nichols and Porter in the other. Shouts of "Clear!" ring out at first. That's when it goes fatally wrong, the perp comes up behind me and Ross managing to take us off guard, specifically grabbing me around the throat before I have time to react. I expect him to put his gun to my head and demand something from Ross but he doesn't.

"Let her go or I shoot!" Ross demands pointing his gun at the perp. I prepare for the standoff, but that's not what happens in one cold calculating move the gun ,that in most hostage situations would be pointed at my skull, goes off firing into the brain of my captain, I can tell by the spatter ,some of which is now covering the front of my vest and my face, that he didn't make it.

Then as if remembering me again for the first time, he speaks to me "for the time being I need you alive. Trust me, you'll die with your partner, but not any sooner.

_"So Bobby's still alive." _I try to take a deep breath but end up retching when a small amount Ross's gore ends up in my mouth.

The perp jerks me roughly "We're going to see your partner."

Nichols and Porter choose this moment to show up.

"Eames..." Nichols begins.

"Don't" I caution as the perp prepares to shoot.

Too late, the perp aims the gun and prepares to fire.

* * *

I decided to leave a cliff hanger, being that if I wrote the rescue today I wouldn't be as motivated to update regularly, but this gives me reason.


	11. Chapter 11

The local network aired a repeat of "Frame" last night. It's a great episode. Oh and as for this story, Siobhan Wessly escaped because I want to use her in future fanfics, the perp described is Patrick Wessly her brother/lover.

* * *

I can only hold my breath as the perp aims and prepares to fire. Then as he pulls the trigger, as if by miracle, the gun doesn't go off, it's out of ammo. I take that moment to elbow him in the ribs. He yowls in pain as I pull away from him.

"Where is he? " I snarl, "Where is my partner?"

Nichols comes up behind him and handcuffs him while I wait for an answer. He refuses to answer.

"Have you searched the whole place?" I turn to Porter.

"Not the basement yet, where's Ross?" for the first time she notices the gore covering me, "he's dead isn't he?"

For the thousandth time today I fight back tears. _Damn hormones. _"Yeah, we didn't even see it coming."

"Oh god..." Nichols begins. They stand there looking shocked for a couple of minutes until I turn my voice as icy as possible and speak.

"I'm mourning the Captain's death too, but I really don't want to have to mourn my partner's death too."

I'd dropped my gun when the suspect took hold of me, so I had a bit of a problem with that, I know it's not safe to check the basement without a weapon and possibly not alone either.

Porter sees my expression, "Zach can you handle the suspect?" she asks Nichols.

"Yeah, he's not going anywhere," without his gun the perp looks dejected, apparently he wasn't the mastermind behind this.

"Okay," she turns to me, "lets check the basement.

"Wait," Nichols stops us before kicking his gun across the floor to me. "you'll need this."

I take the gun and Porter opens the basement door. The nauseating smell of even more gore than what already covers me hits my nostrils as we make our way down the stairs. The layout of the basement consists of a long hallway with several posters that are supposed to look imposing, and two doors. I briefly recall a old story a read once and wonder if maybe Siobhan is waiting behind one of the doors.

Porter apparently reads my thoughts "so which will it be the lady or the tiger?"

"Hopefully the lady." I answer, if it weren't such a grim situation I might laugh, being that the "lady" would actually be my partner.

I pull open the first door, nothing except for a washer and dryer and a dart board made out of a Twilight poster. At least there isn't a perp in the room.

I back out of the room, and Porter opens the second door, at the other end of the hall. "Eames, I found him!" she yells to draw my attention.

I step into the room catiously, he's tied to a chair unconcious. "Get an EMT or something, I'll wait down here with him." I instruct.

Porter complies. As soon as she leaves I make my way over to the chair, and check his pulse. It's a weak one, but he's alive.

"Oh Bobby," I murmur "why did this have to happen to you?"

* * *

Next chapter will probably deal with the hospital, but I'm not sure yet. Review please and tell me any ideas you might have for it.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey just curious, when does season ten premiere? (I'll have to wait until summer or check online because I don't have cable, but I'd still like to know.)

* * *

My nerves and emotions are completely frayed especially after the EMTs inform me, that I'm practically a bio hazard with how much brain matter I have on me, so I can't ride in the ambulance with my partner. I guess I have to go home and take a shower before I can take care of him. I get plenty of stares as I'm driving home, it doesn't surprise me, I haven't seen a mirror but I bet I look like a freak show, I'll have to clean it all out of my car later. I take down the crime scene tape in my hallway, it's completely unnecessary now before making my way to my shower.

That's the first time I see myself in a mirror, I break down sobbing as everything really hits me. _The Captain. Dead. Your partner. Could die. You. Pregnant with a child the father does not yet know about. Yeah, life's pretty fucked up right now._

After I finish my stupid pity party I undress and get in the shower.

As I'm washing the Captain's remains off myself I try to distract myself by formulating how i'll tell Bobby about our new situation.

This seems to work. As I get out of the shower I look distastefully at the clothes on the floor. _Ruined, well I suppose now you don't have to come out and tell Liz that it was an ugly sweater that you hated._

At least I have a bit of my characteristic sarcasm back.

I towel off, make my way to the bedroom and grab the first clothing items I can, which end up being a hooded sweater and a pair of jeans.

Now to get to the hospital as soon as possible.

I end up pacing the floor for four hours before a doctor comes to talk with me.

"How is he?" I immediately blurt out.

"He lost a lot of blood, and he took a pretty bad beating. He's not in the clear yet, but if he does make it he'll have to go through extensive therapy obviously he'll have to talk with a shrink about the trauma."

I stop the doctor quickly remembering how much my partner hates shrinks. " No shrinks. He doesn't like shrinks. Can I see him?"

"I shouldn't let you..."

_Damnit, I'm going to have to try to be cute aren't I? _"Please doctor."

Finally he gives in, "Oh all right, but he needs his rest."

I enter the room cautiously, he's hooked up to several IVs. However, that isn't the worst, from his forehead to his jaw there is an ugly jagged cut stitched together making him look like some sort of Frankenstein. I avoid looking at his other scars out of fear that I'll loose it again. All I want is to see his beautiful brown eyes analyzing me again, to hear his voice as he relates some random fact, but mostly to tell him how much I need him. However all I can do now is wait.

* * *

Next chapter he wakes up and she tells him of their situation, reviews please. I'm not sure but I think the next chapter will be the last since it will resolve the story well.


	13. Chapter 13

I was informed that poor Eames shouldn't have had to drive home alone and after chiding myself for being so incredibly cold (don't try to correct me, I'm totally aware that I can be harsh and purposely am saying this) I totally agree with the reviewer. I can't rewrite the chapter and fix that (or I'm too lazy too since the rest was good,) but I can have everybody's favorite pint sized detective confront the issue with her other issues so that's what I'll do. Anyway on to the final chapter.

* * *

I sit down in the chair next to the bed, that's when I realize how physically spent I am. In the last twenty four hours I have experienced almost more than I have throughout the ten years I've had Bobby for my partner and it's not about to get easier. I feel a mix of emotions; _Anger: why did Siobhan have to hurt my partner like this? Why the f*ck was I allowed to drive myself home when I was in no condition to do so? Maybe they just wanted to sweep it all under the rug, if I got in a car wreck and miscarried or even died they could just forget that I was no longer willing to subdue the "crazy" man and hide that what they were doing was wrong and cruel. They were keeping a good detective from his full potential. Okay, maybe I havea little too much anger. Sadness: the one person I truly love has been tortured ruthlessly, he could die. He's fighting for his life while likely believing that I hate him. Love: My heart has never been more full of affection towards this man whom I accidently started a family with. He is my life now and I wouldn't change it. _

I snap out of my thoughts and look at the figure in the bed again. For someone so physically huge he looks incredibly weak. I take his right hand in mine and softly kiss it before speaking to him "Bobby, please wake up." I pause before allowing myself to become fully emotional "I don't think I can survive without you in my life. You've become so much more than a partner to me. You're my best friend, you're also the one person I can see myself spending the rest of my life with." I feel a few tears beginning to fall down my cheeks and I try to wipe them away, I'm pretty sure I didn't even shed this many tears when Joe died. The tears continue to fall, and I close my eyes to try to banish them. Somehow I end up falling asleep.

I end up sleeping for longer than I expected, in fact when I open my eyes again the clock in the room reads 12:30, A.M. I can tell the latter by the moonlight streaming through the blinds. I'm surprised the nurses wake me up to kick me out when visiting hours ended but at the same time I'm glad. He's still out cold, but although it may be my imagination, I think he looks slightly better. I feel incredibly fidgety and nervous which is totally off for me, then again in the past few days what has been normal for me? I look around the room quickly before I feel something moving under my right hand. My eyes immediately go back to my partner as he stirs.

"Eames?" his voice is weak and tired, but I'm just glad to hear him again.

"It's just Alex," I correct him only to notice his confused look, right he's the only one not aware of our situation.

He clears his throat and I can tell he's about to try to speak again, since I corrected him. I stop him again with a smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"Pain, lots of pain." he tries to move his arm, but by his reaction I can tell it only caused more pain.

"You lost a lot of blood."

"You're avoiding telling me something." he manages to place his hand on top of mine with minimal amount of pain, I think he expects me to pull away but I don't, instead I turn my hand palm up and begin to gently rub the area between his thumb and forefinger.

I make eye contact with him, suddenly feeling extremely nervous, my throat incredibly dry "You're right. Shortly after they took you, I found something out. I umm, I'm pregnant. It's yours." I let it spill out before I can chicken out and then watch his expression. It's one I've seen on his face many times before when he can't quite figure something out.

"You're sure?"

"I know the symptoms of morning sickness Bobby." I pause before throwing another shocker at him, "I want us to raise this child together."

I can almost tell what he's going to say before he speaks, something about not being good enough for me and I'm right "I'm damaged goods, you don't want me in this kid's life. You'll be a great mother, but I can't be there, I'll only mess things up for you like I always have."

With that I jerk my hand violently out from under his, cupping his face in both of my palms with a gentleness to make up for the physical pain my previous action caused him "Do you really think you always mess up everything for me?"

The look in his eyes seems to say _not think, know._

I bite back laughter "You are the dumbest genius I've ever met. I've ruined my own life more often than you have."

"But after that night..." he begins.

"I made myself angry at you to hide how I really felt for you. After that night I realized what I'd long suspected, that I love you. I need you." the last sentence comes out far weaker than I intended.

We sit in silence for a long time before he speaks again "I love you too."

* * *

I know, there should have been a kiss, I promise there will be in the sequel I will write after I finish "Leave Out All The Rest" the companion piece to this from Bobby's viewpoint. I just didn't feel like a hospital room where he's in so much pain he can barely move his arm was a good place for a kiss, they probably couldn't enjoy it much anyway.


End file.
